Shadow's Fuzzy Warm Feelings
by Parent12D
Summary: After accomplishing a recent mission from GUN, Shadow starts getting these warm, fuzzy feelings he gets everytime he's around Rouge. After talking to Omega about it, Omega comes to a conclusion, regarding Shadow. What's wrong with Shadow, and could he possibly be in love with Rouge?


Fellow Readers! Here is a new one shot of Team Dark that is known as;

**Shadow's Fuzzy Warm Feelings**

Now just what is up with Shadow in this story? Read it and find out readers.

''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise is owned by SEGA/Sonic Team.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM DARK'S HOME<strong>

The ultimate life form known as Shadow the Hedgehog was seen going into his room, opening the door that was shut and walked in. After accomplishing a specific mission given to him by GUN, and being partnered with Rouge the Bat, Shadow was starting to feel something strange inside of him. He had felt warm and fuzzy after achieving the mission and it came every time he was around Rouge. Even though she wasn't around at the moment, he had been thinking about this strange feeling he has been experiencing recently.

_Just what the heck am I feeling? _Shadow thought. _Am I developing a sickness? Is Rouge infecting me with something?_

While Shadow was thinking, a knock was heard at the door, and coming into his room, was his robotic friend named Omega, Team Dark's walking arsenal and the latest of the E-Series robots Eggman created.

"COMRADE SHADOW," Omega began. "I HAVE COME TO LET YOU KNOW SOMETHING IMPORTANT…"

Omega then noticed that Shadow was blushing, and then went to ask him.

"SHADOW, MY SENSORS ARE INDICATING THAT YOUR EXPERIENCING WHAT THEY CALL 'BLUSHING'."

Shadow then turned to face his robot comrade.

"Omega," Shadow began. "Just what is going on with me? I've been having these warm fuzzy feelings every time I'm around Rouge. I've been feeling them since I accomplished my latest GUN mission."

"I SHALL COMENSE A COMPLETE SCAN OF YOU TO DETECT AND FIND OUT WHAT YOU'RE EXPERIENCING." Omega then started a scan of Shadow to find out what's up.

"SCAN COMPLETE," Omega stated. "IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE EXPERIENCE A TYPE OF EMOTION THAT THEY CALL 'LOVE' AND 'AFFECTION' TOWARDS ROUGE!"

Shadow then became all wide eyed after what Omega just said. He then recalled hearing what love and affection is. He remembered that back in the days on the Space Colony ARK, Maria had shown Shadow what love and affection is all about, and she even showed Shadow stuff that people do when they have love for each other, such as hugging, cuddling, and just being together, all of which Shadow remembered doing with Maria, and she even explained what kissing is. After having those flash backs, Shadow shook his head and faced Omega again.

"Omega, if it's true that I'm falling in love with Rouge," Shadow began. "Then I have to let her know of this as soon as possible, and ask her what I should do about it."

Omega stood there and processed all the information that he retrieved. Surely, most robots don't feel emotions, and while Omega mainly feels hatred and revenge for his creator, Omega does seem to have emotions, which is something most of Eggman's robots lack, and he even considers Shadow and Rouge his best friends aside from partners and comrades.

"SHADOW," Omega started again. "MY SUGGEST TO YOU, IS THAT YOU GO TO COMRADE ROUGE AND EXPLAIN TO HER ABOUT THIS SITUATION. MY SENSOR SEEM TO BE COMPLETELY ACCURATE AND THAT YOU'RE FEELING AFFECTION FOR ROUGE."

"You know Omega, I have no idea how you are able to help me with this. You're a robot, not a psychologist or an expert on emotions." Shadow deadpanned.

"I KNOW, BUT I'M JUST GOING BY THE INFORMATION I PICKED UP! SENSORS NEVER LIE!" Omega stated.

Shadow just nodded in understanding, as he then got up and started to leave the room.

"In any case Omega, I am gonna go and explain to Rouge about my feelings," Shadow said. "Thanks for this conversation, Omega."

"YOU ARE QUITE WELCOME, COMRADE SHADOW." Omega said. "I SHALL LET YOU GO AND TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS."

With that, Shadow then nodded and headed out of the room to go find Rouge. Omega, losing track of what he wanted to tell Shadow in the first place, just shrugged it off and left the room as well.

* * *

><p>The albino bat girl known as Rouge the Bat, was in her bedroom now, looking at herself in the mirror as she was relaxing from the latest GUN mission she went on with Shadow. Being a government spy and an expert treasure hunter, Rouge is well known for her fascination with jewels and finding them, which led to her working for GUN. She was looking in the mirror, thinking to herself.<p>

"Oh my, today's been a good day," Rouge said to herself. "It is always fun to be with Shadow, and tease him all the time, because I care about him."

Believe it or not, Rouge has had a crush on Shadow for quite a while now. She has had a crush on him, ever since that one time way back when she was locked in a safe on Prison Island with the Chaos Emeralds and the island was gonna blow up, and then Shadow came at the last second and saved her using Chaos Control. She remembers that one talk she had with him on the ARK after the island was blown up.

-Flashback to Sonic Adventure 2-

_"That was so unexpected, so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue me. But your ability to use the Chaos Control certainly comes in handy."_

_"Hmph…you know, I didn't come to save you. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."_

_"Yeah, yeah, but then again, that's not the whole story is it?"_

-End of flashback-

"Oh Shadow, I know you came back for more than just the Chaos Emeralds," Rouge mused to herself. "You came to save me, because you care about me."

Even though Rouge can sometimes get on Shadow's nerves with her flirting and her teasing attitude, Rouge has always seen Shadow as _her _hero.

"Oh Shadow, I do love you," Rouge whispered. "I love you so much sweet cheeks."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rouge asked.

"It's me!" Shadow shouted on the other side. "I need to talk to you about something important!"

"Come on in darling," Rouge said. "It's unlocked."

The door then opened as Shadow came in and sat on Rouge's very comfy bed. Rouge then sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, that warm feeling Shadow had came back.

"Watcha wanna tell me hon?" Rouge asked.

"Uh… Rouge, I have to get this off my chest right now." Shadow stuttered, face blushing a bright red from being so close to her.

"Sure, you can tell me anything sweetheart." Rouge said.

"Okay, listen. Do you know anything about what love is?" He asked her.

"Of course I do Shadow." Rouge said. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, allow me to explain."

Shadow then began to explain to her that he apparently has a huge crush on her, and that being around her makes him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"So basically, that's how I truly feel about you Rouge, do you understand?" Shadow finished explaining as Rouge shook her head in agreement.

"Course I do hon," Rouge stated. "It's great that you're feeling some love and affection to someone, to me more precisely."

"Rouge," Shadow began. "I hope you're alright with this, but I really am in love with you."

"I'm perfectly fine with that darling," Rouge said, something popping up in her mind that she wanted to tell him. "To tell you the truth, I have had a crush on you too."

"Really?" Shadow asked. "For how long?"

"Ever since you rescued me way back when Prison Island was gonna explode and you came at the last second and Chaos Controlled the two of us with the emeralds away to safety." Rouge explained, being honest. "You don't know how much that affected me."

"I do Rouge," Shadow said, blushing harder now. "I… to be honest, I kinda like how you tease me with your flirtious behavior at times. In fact, I like being around you all in all."

"Really?" She asked, seemingly happy by what he just said, blushing a light pink.

"Of course," Shadow confessed. "You along with Omega are the only two people I can completely trust, aside from being with GUN, the three of us are Team Dark, and we are all close to each other."

"Awww… That's so sweet honey bun." Rouge squealed. "Thank you sweet cheeks."

"No problem Rouge." Shadow said, not acting like the grumpy, moody hedgehog he normally is to her.

"Shadow, I really love you honey." Rouge said, as Shadow's face was bright red by now.

"I love you too Rouge." He said.

"Now pucker up honey babe," She said. "I'm going to show you how to kiss someone your in love with."

Before Shadow could say something, Rouge already pounced on Shadow on the bed and then they were kissing lip to lip. Being honest, Shadow really liked this; it felt comfortable, especially when he's kissing Rouge.

"Rouge," Shadow gasped out. "I really liked that. Let's continue with the kissing."

"You said it sweet cheeks." Rouge winked at Shadow and then they continued kissing. They kissed for a good 10 minutes. Eventually, they heard a voice outside the bedroom say.

"MY SENSORS ARE DETECTING A HUGE AMOUNT OF LOVE PRESENT IN ROUGE'S BEDROOM!"

"Omega!" Shadow and Rouge chimed together.

"What do you what Omega?" Shadow asked.

"MY APOLOGIES, COMRADES, BUT I HAD JUST FINISHED COOKING DINNER, AND I MADE A SPECIAL TYPE OF DINNER THAT THEY CALL 'ROMANTIC' FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Omega announced.

"That's very sweet Omega," Rouge complimented. "Give us a few minutes and wait for us in the kitchen alright?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" With that, Omega then stomped us, metal feet sounds being heard as he went into the kitchen. Rouge then got off of Shadow and then approached the door.

"Well come on hon," Rouge said. "Let's go eat."

"Okay." Shadow said, with a rare smile on his face that hasn't been seen in a long time. The two of them then walked out and went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>They were surprised by what they saw, all the romantic food you can think of was present, along with a rose and two candles on the table.<p>

"This is very sweet Omega," Rouge complimented. "Thank you Omega."

"Yeah, thanks Omega." Shadow said to his robot friend.

"ANYTHING FOR MY COMRADES!" Omega stated, as he revealed that he gathered data on what a romantic dinner would look like, and Shadow and Rouge were surprised.

Nonetheless, they had a very nice, relaxing and romantic dinner. After they ate everything, Omega then stated.

"I SHALL DO THE HONOR OF CLEANING UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU TWO!"

"Thank you Omega." Shadow and Rouge said, as Shadow then went and picked up Rouge, bridal style.

"Let's go Rouge." Shadow said.

"Okay hon." Rouge agreed as she enjoyed being carried by Shadow, _her _Shadow.

She might be a cunning and very manipulative treasure hunter who would do anything to get the jewels she wants, including teasing a certain echidna to giving her the Master Emerald, which is never successful, but when it came to being with Shadow, she sometimes acts like a completely different person.

"Shadow, I love you honey." Rouge said.

"I love you too Rouge."

As they had their faces close to each other, a memory popped into Shadow's mind, something that never happened, that Rouge said to him.

_"Shadow, even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you… know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that."_

_"…I will."_

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, getting Shadow out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just had a memory, something that you told me, that I don't remember happening" Shadow explained.

"What is it?" Rouge wondered.

"I believe you said to me," Shadow began. "That even if the whole world will be against me, that you'll always remain on my side no matter what."

"Of course I will always be hon," Rouge stated. "I'll always remain on your side, along with Omega."

"THAT INFORMATION IS ACCURATELY CORRECT!" Omega called out from the kitchen.

"I know Rouge," Shadow explained. "Because we're Team Dark, and that makes us a team baby."

That sentence reminded Rouge of how she first formed Team Dark with Shadow and Omega, and they'll always have each others backs no matter what.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge said. "Let's go to my room and kiss some more sweetie."

"Sure Rouge, let's go."

Shadow had a smile on his face, as he then carried Rouge to her bedroom and then they started having a kissing fest, while Omega was cleaning up the mess that was made in the kitchen, and so that then came the closing of a wonderful day, and the beginning of a romantic relationship between Shadow and Rouge.

THE END

**THAT'S ALL EVERYONE! THAT'S RIGHT, THIS IS IN FACT, A SHADOUGE STORY (A SHADOW AND ROUGE PAIRING) AND I DID THIS NOT JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE ON THE SAME TEAM TOGETHER, BUT ALSO BECAUSE THERE ARE PLENTY OF EVIDENCE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO, SHOWN IN SONIC ADVENTURE 2, SONIC BATTLE, AND ESPECIALLY SHOWN IN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006). SO YEAH, THAT'S BASICALLY IT.**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE, HAVE A GREAT ONE!**


End file.
